


Drabble Iwaizumi

by haikyuubabe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, bathsex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuubabe/pseuds/haikyuubabe





	Drabble Iwaizumi

\- Ya se ha llenado la bañera – me llama Hajime desde el baño.

Me dirijo hacia allí. Hajime se está quitando la ropa, así que yo también me desnudo y nos metemos en la bañera. Apoyo mi espalda en su pecho y él me rodea con sus brazos y apoya su mejilla en mi cabeza.

Cierro los ojos y me permito relajarme con el agua caliente y el olor a jabón de lavanda. Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato, hasta que empiezo a reflexionar sobre lo que ha pasado esta mañana en la oficina. Le expongo a Hajime mis pensamientos y él me escucha atentamente. Cuando le pregunto que qué opina me responde que está de acuerdo conmigo, pero que no es momento para pensar en eso. Me da un beso en la cabeza y empieza a masajearme el cuello y los hombros. Yo vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, disfrutando de sus caricias. A la vez que baja sus manos a mis omóplatos acerca su boca a mi mandíbula y me reparte besos. Sigue bajando sus manos por mi espalda, y más tarde a mis costados, y sus besos descienden de detrás de mi oreja a mi cuello. Cada vez que me mima de esta manera se me queda la mente en blanco y soy incapaz de pensar en nada que no sea él.

Sigue masajeándome el cuerpo y besándome y yo creo que me voy a derretir entre sus manos. Siento como su miembro se va endureciendo contra la parte baja de mi espalda. Entonces coloca sus manos en mis caderas y, mientras me besa los hombros, las va subiendo hasta que llega a mis pechos. Una vez allí me los acaricia con la misma suavidad con la que tocaría a una flor, casi con miedo de romperla. Se me escapa un gemido. Por fin me acaricia los pezones con los pulgares. Primero uno, después el otro, y al final los dos a la vez. Siento como se me humedece la entrepierna y me invaden las ganas de que me acaricie entre los muslos. Cuando decide que ya me ha acariciado suficiente atrapa mis pezones entre su dedo índice y su pulgar y los pellizca suavemente. Se me vuelve a escapar otro gemido y me pulsa la entrepierna. Sabe que mi punto débil son los pechos, así que me los acaricia durante lo que me parecen horas, mientras sigue repartiendo besos por mi cuerpo y yo sigo gimiendo.

\- Hajime por favor – le ruego con la voz casi rota.

\- Déjate querer de vez en cuando.

Finalmente sus manos descienden a mis muslos, pero se quedan allí un buen rato simplemente repartiendo más caricias. Cuando pienso que va a matarme de deseo se acerca a mis ingles y me roza los labios. Me besa detrás de la oreja y me susurra lo bonita que soy y lo mucho que me quiere. Abro la boca para contestarle pero entonces me roza el clítoris y soy incapaz de articular alguna palabra. Suspiro su nombre. Sus caricias son muy lentas. Hajime siempre va despacio cuando tenemos sexo. Supongo que es su manera de ser romántico y de disfrutar de la experiencia.

\- Cariño necesito que me toques un poco más deprisa o me volveré loca – le digo agarrándole el antebrazo.

\- Eres una impaciente, no sabes disfrutar de las cosas – me contesta. Lo puedo sentir sonreír contra mi cuello.

Aún así aumenta el ritmo de su mano. Me ha estado provocando durante tanto rato que sé que no tardaré en correrme. Hajime también lo sabe, así que cuando nota que me estoy acercando para.

\- ¿Por qué paras? – le gruño. Giro la cabeza para mirarle y me besa. Primero sólo une nuestros labios, pero acabamos enredando nuestras lenguas y mordiéndonos los labios.

Estoy en una postura muy incómoda así que rompo el beso y me giro para sentarme en su regazo. Siento como su erección me roza y los dos suspiramos. Volvemos a besarnos, deleitándonos con el sabor del otro. Mientras, Hajime vuelve a acercar su mano a mi entrepierna y me penetra con dos dedos, y mueve el pulgar en círculos sobre mi clítoris. Bajo la mano por su abdomen dispuesta a masturbarlo, pero me coge la muñeca y devuelve mi mano a su hombro. Cada vez mueve los dedos más rápido y siento que me vuelvo a acercar al orgasmo. Pero otra vez Hajime para. Cuando me separo de sus labios para reclamarle me tapa la boca con su otra mano y me ordena que me ponga de pie. Me levanto de la bañera y apoyo mis manos en la pared que tiene detrás Hajime. Él me separa los muslos y sin hacerme esperar más me recorre la entrepierna con la lengua. Se me escapa su nombre y parece que eso le motiva para seguir, porque me succiona el clítoris a la vez que vuelve a introducirme tres dedos. Si sigue así sabe que no duraré mucho, y espero que esta vez me deje terminar.

\- Dioses Hajime, has nacido para enterrar tu cabeza entre mis piernas – le digo agarrándole del pelo – Pero necesito correrme. ¿Me dejarás esta vez? – le tiro del pelo porque sé cuánto le pone y espero que sirva para convencerme.

Su respuesta es un gruñido, pero deduzco que es afirmativa porque cada vez va más rápido. Cuando siento que estoy llegando apreto mi agarre en su pelo y gimo su nombre. Esta vez Hajime no se detiene y me corro.

Necesito alrededor de medio minuto para ser capaz de incorporarme y soltar a Hajime. Me tira de la mano para que vuelva a sentarme con él, y cuando lo hago me besa profundamente. Enredo mis piernas en su cintura, rozándome contra su erección. Hajime parece entender el mensaje porque me pasa un brazo por debajo de los muslos y con el otro se apoya en el borde de la bañera para ponerse de pie. Sale de ésta y me sienta en el mármol del lavamanos. Bajo la mano y le agarro el miembro. Uso el pre-semen que gotea para lubricarlo y Hajime me muerde el cuello en respuesta. Cuando siente que ya no puede más me aparta la mano, me separa bien las piernas atrayéndome hacia él y me penetra. Empieza con embestidas suaves pero profundas, y va aumentando el ritmo conforme pasa el tiempo. Yo estoy sensible de mi muy reciente orgasmo y siento que podría volver a correrme en cualquier momento.

\- Hajime más rápido – le pido clavándole las uñas en los hombros.

Él me besa a la vez que me embiste tan rápido como le es posible. Bajo una de mis manos para acariciarme entre los muslos, y cuando siento que Hajime está a punto de llegar a su clímax me toco todo lo rápido que puedo para acabar a la vez que él.

Nos quedamos un tiempo jadeando en brazos del otro hasta que nos recuperamos un poco. Entonces Hajime sale de mí y me bajo del mármol. Me agarra la cara entre sus manos y me besa como hace siempre al terminar de tener sexo. Esos son los mejores besos que me da, porque me siento realmente querida. Nos secamos un poco con las toallas y nos acostamos en la cama, desnudos. Yo me tumbo bocarriba y Hajime me abraza, recostando su cabeza entre mis pechos. Me besa en el escote y cierra los ojos, deseándome buenas noches. Yo le acaricio el pelo y le beso la frente, para disponerme a dormir también. Son los momentos como este los que me dan fuerza para seguir adelante.


End file.
